hackCREATION
by ohNo Melon
Summary: After meeting a mysterious girl and receiving an odd marking everything begins to fall apart for a young american boy. (chapter 2 up)
1. Roles

(This is my first Fanfiction. Tell me what you think, positive or negative.   
  
I know it sucks though)  
  
The real and the virtual, who is to distinguish between the two? Who is   
  
capable of saying to those that hide in the virtual world to accept what has   
  
been deemed real? We all must escape, we each have our own ways. Some dream,   
  
some run, and some even choose to face the inevitable. The world is indeed a   
  
harsh place. So alienating and cold to some. Yet warm and embracing to the   
  
lucky ones. Yet we are not all so lucky, we may appear fine on the surface   
  
but beneath it all lies an ocean of grief.  
  
For as the saying goes; "All that glitters is not gold." Yet if it glitters   
  
then surely it must be attractive, not grotesque and sinful. But it is truly   
  
all that lies beneath the golden platting. But there is a certain light, one   
  
that also appears to glitter.  
  
"Adam!" the old woman yelled in his face. He blinked sharply and jerked his   
  
attention to her.  
  
"Uh..yes ma'am?" he stuttered as the other children laughed.  
  
"I thought you had moved to La La land, permanently, pay attention, Mr.   
  
Keuler."  
  
"yes ma'am." he whispered as he lowered his head to draw in his notebook. He   
  
was stunned to find that while zoned out he had been drawing. His entire   
  
paper was filled with large black circles and scratches and in the middle of   
  
the paper, composed of small thick black circles read the phrase;  
  
"I FEEL YOUR DREAMS"  
  
Adam looked blankly at the paper. "My….dreams" he whispered to himself. Was   
  
someone playing games with him? "Adam?" his friend said as he tapped him on   
  
the shoulder. Adam jerked back once more and turned to face his friend,   
  
Greg. "You ok, man?" he asked him.  
  
"Uh.." he looked down at his paper, but the mysterious words were gone,   
  
"yeah." he said with slightly upraised brow and a sigh of relief. His eyes   
  
were playing tricks on him, he needed sleep.  
  
The teacher droned on a little while longer until she said, "Now for what   
  
you've all been waiting for, I'm sure; report cards." Many children moaned   
  
and complained as she walked down the row of desks, handing out the blue and   
  
white flimsy paper to its alphabetic human component. She placed one on   
  
Adam's desk with a smile and said, "Good job, Mr. Keuler." He smiled back   
  
politely and took it into his hands.  
  
"Oh no." he frowned. Two B's resided on his paper. "They're gonna kill me."   
  
Adam whined. His parents had always pushed him hard in academics. All his   
  
life he had made straight A's. yet unsurprisingly Greg was howling for joy,   
  
"Yes! I passed, I passed, I passed!" he shouted. "See!" he shoved the paper   
  
in Adam's face, it bore purely C's and D's. Adam would never be able to get   
  
away with that. But he wished he could.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He had dreaded it all the way home but there he was, in his kitchen with   
  
his parents sitting at the other end of the table. "I can't tell you how   
  
disappointed we are, Adam." his mother said calmly. "We'd expect more from   
  
you." she sighed and held her head. But the silence in between her   
  
statements had the most effect on him. "I'm sorry to say, you're grounded.   
  
Now please, go to your room."  
  
He walked up the stairs and found his room and shut the door. Sighing he   
  
fell to his bed, the warmth and comfort beckoned him, yet something poked   
  
his side. He reached into his pocket to find a CD and a note. He could   
  
remember Greg giving it to him earlier. He could remember his words, "Happy   
  
Birthday, man. It's fun to play, I mean I love it, and hey it's always a way   
  
outta reality."  
  
He unfolded the note and skimmed the simple message;  
  
"my names Osiris mail me when you login."  
  
"What's to loose?" he thought to himself. His parents hadn't specified   
  
punishment yet so using the computer wasn't wrong. He got off his bed and   
  
turned to face his computer, but something shocked him, the computer was on.   
  
He could have sworn he had turned it off earlier, or did he? He merely   
  
shrugged it off as his own ignorance.  
  
He removed the CD from its plastic case and placed it into the CD drive.   
  
After the installation features passed the screen flashed the question   
  
"Character Name:"  
  
Adam thought for a while until he smiled and typed in the name "Shoki" The   
  
screen launched the character creation program and he chose "Twin Blade" as   
  
his class.  
  
Soon he was in an odd town with a river running through it. "Mac Anu" he   
  
read off the screen to himself.  
  
"look at the N00B." Some players mocked. He was bumped into from behind "Oh   
  
I'm sorry." the man said as another player yelled at him from a distance,   
  
"Hey Osiris! I got that item for ya!"  
  
Adam thought to himself "Osiris?!" but had the words "Greg?" escape his   
  
mouth. The tall long arm looked at him and said, "You know my..name?" "It's   
  
me, Adam." He replied. "Oh, hey man, but uh in the game I'm Osiris, okay?"   
  
"Oh" Adam said. Osiris looked nothing like Greg.  
  
"Hey" Osiris snapped his fingers and smiled, "I know, I'll help you level   
  
up. I know some wicked dungeons and good newbie spots." Adam nodded as   
  
Osiris signaled to the shouting player. The golden rings descended upon both   
  
Shoki and Osiris. Net thing Shoki knew they were both atop a hill. "So   
  
what's your player name?" Greg inquired.  
  
"Uh, Shoki." He replied.  
  
"Interesting, what's it mean?"  
  
"In Japanese Mythology Shoki was a legendary demon exorcist."  
  
"Whoa, heavy. Isn't this nice?" Greg smiled.  
  
Shoki looked around and merely nodded in response, "An escape." he   
  
whispered to himself. "Hmm? What's that?" Greg hadn't heard him. "Oh,   
  
uh…nothing." Something came charging out of the distance toward the two.   
  
"What is that thing?" he said in a worried tone. "Oh, just a minor enemy, a   
  
Woodstock. Come on, it's time to party." Osiris leapt into the air and hit   
  
the ground running just in front of the monster. He slashed at it twice with   
  
his spear and it was gone. "See, since we're in a party we both get EXP." he   
  
said with a smile.  
  
Shoki wasn't listening. A look of horror on his face. "Don't you love me?"   
  
a voice echoed in the back of his head. "What is it, Shoki? What is it?"   
  
Osiris was getting nervous and worried.  
  
It was a women's voice, soft and gentle. "Please….don't leave me alone   
  
again. Don't leave again." then they both heard a startling sound, a high   
  
pitched screaming noise not made by any human as the sky shattered and   
  
revealed a broken scene of stars and a cracked moon.  
  
"What the hell's going on?!" Osiris screamed. "Let's get outta here!" He   
  
ran past Shoki and grabbed his shoulder but he didn't budge. "Adam! Adam!   
  
No, please! Adam!" Shoki's mouth dropped open as the entire map began to   
  
decay.  
  
"I wont leave you." he said in an ominous tone. Osiris Yelled once more   
  
into his face. "No! Adam wake up!" The noise was getting louder, the   
  
background music was being drowned out.  
  
Then she came. She appeared right before Shoki. Her entire being seemed   
  
like that of a phantom's. She floated down and kissed Shoki on his Cheek as   
  
a feeling of pure cold ran though him. "Adam…." she whispered. In a blaze of   
  
white the entire map was gone and Osiris and Shoki fell into the river in   
  
Mac Anu. Everyone stared at them as they hit the water. Adam immediately   
  
pulled the plug out of the wall giving his computer power.  
  
Yet for a moment the words lingered on the black monitor, powerless. In   
  
bright white bold font;  
  
FIND ME  
  
WE each have our own roles in life. From the followers, the leaders, the   
  
messiahs or even the anchors that drag everyone else to hell. WE must   
  
complete our roles till the end, we cannot fight the script of destiny. 


	2. Wired

(ok I hope people like this. I couldn't find the German version of the epitaph of the twilight so I went to AltaVista.com so if its wrong don't be mad. Please review my story, please!? If I don't get at least 1 review then no chapter 3. Hmmpff. BTW sorry its so short.)  
  
Adam's eyes flipped open as he lay in his bed. That girl, she was in his dreams now. The clock on his bedside read: SAT 2:01 AM. Adam sighed and rubbed his forehead. He looked over at his computer, the light from the monitor gave the room a blue tint, its hum usually helped him to sleep. It said that he had new mail. Naturally after awhile his curiosity overwhelmed his tiredness. He threw off his covers and walked over to sit before the monitor. The cursor moved over the mail icon and he hit enter. He had received two new messages. The first was from Osiris. They hadn't really talked about that odd incident with the mysterious girl, but they both knew it was all that was on the others mind. The subject line read  
  
"That Ghost.."  
  
When Adam opened it he smiled, "Hey man, I did some research on that girl. Other ppl have seen her too. I don't know is she's a glitch or just some publicity stunt but I want to find out, and I think you do too. I'd like for you to find out with me. The girl…she seems to like you. :P Kurres doesn't like the idea though, he says it's probably a hacker." "Kurres?" Adam questioned. Greg never was too good at explaining things. Adam raised a brow at the second message. The subject read:  
  
"The eye has opened"  
  
The thing that made Adam most curious was that the sender wasn't someone he recognized. A player by the name of "Helba." but this also intrigued him and he opened it.   
  
"Dennoch zurückzugehen, beschattete poltert wer nach dem Twilight Drachen sucht, den dunklen Herd und das Helba, Königin der Dunkelheit, hat angehoben schließlich ihre Armee Apeiron, König des Lichtes, zuwinkt... An der Unterseite des Regenbogen doth treffen sie. Gegen die abomniable "Welle" zusammen kämpfen sie. Große Energie Fall doth Baum des alba Seeblutgeschwüre Lichtes - alles jetzt zu den Tröpfchen, die in den Bügel von Arche Koeln gedreht werden, geht zu nichts, diese Welt von den shadowless zurück. Nie zurückgehen, beschattete, das nach dem Twilight Drachen sucht." ,it read.  
  
"What the? What is this?" it seemed to be written in German or some sort of European language. Either way Adam couldn't read it. He simply ignored it for the time being and logged into "The World." He placed the orange FMD Neuro Goggles he had recently bought onto his head. It made the game seem more intense and personal.   
  
Shoki arrived in Mac Anu as he had last time. A man wielding a large axe approached him at the Chaos Gate.   
  
"So, you must be Shoki. Osiris told me about you. I've been waiting."   
  
"You know Osiris?"  
  
"Yes, he's quite a good friend of mine. My name's Kurres."  
  
Now Adam understood. Kurres was Osiris' friend.   
  
"Osiris, he told me about that incident with the girl. Personally I believe it to be a virus or a hacker. But either way it's invoked my more curious side. And after some looking around I came up with this, 'Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.' Shoki stared at him with questioning,   
  
"Keywords? But to where?"  
  
"If you'll trust me, I'd like you to go with me."  
  
Shoki nodded.  
  
"Then we're about to find out."  
  
Shoki received Kurres member address and they formed a party. Next thing Shoki knew they were both on some form of walkway. This level seemed very small. You couldn't see anything below the chunk of earth, thick fog filled the vastness.   
  
"This place…it's amazing!" Shoki exclaimed as they walked towards the big double doors. Kurres pushed them open to reveal a large cathedral inside. There at the end of the room stood the most sad statue Shoki had ever seen. Bound in chains it gave him a sense of peace but yet one of sorrow as well. "Could it be, the rumors-?" Kurres inquired to himself but was cut off when a woman fell from the rafters and hit the floor with an "Oof." She stood and dusted herself off as Kurres pointed his Giant Hill axe to her.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?!" she put one hand on her hip and the other held her spear pointed at Kurres.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing!" she retorted with a sassy attitude.  
  
"Why were you spying on us?"  
  
"Spying?!" she screamed "I wasn't spying! I was investigating!"  
  
"Then how do you know of this place?  
  
"I got an e-mail. From somebody named Shoki. It told me to meet him here."  
  
Shoki was shocked. He stood there as Kurres lookd down at him,   
  
"Shoki?"  
  
"But I, no, I didn't send and message." Kurres glared at the woman.  
  
So then she must be lying, tell me then deceiver, how do you know of Shoki and this place?!"  
  
The woman sighed. "I'm telling the TRUTH! I got an e-mail at 2:00 or something in the morning. And I'm no deceiver, my NAME is Teema!"   
  
Shoki grabbed Kurres ' axe and pushed it down from its aggressive stance,   
  
"I believe her."   
  
"Are you sure we can trust her?" he said as he lowered his head to look at him. Shoki nodded to Kurres. Something odd was going on, and now he had two new friends to help him out. He had explained the mysterious girl to Teema as she expressed her intent to help him. Then outside atop the cathedral a female wave master clad in white smiled and whispered, "The tale begins." 


End file.
